


Get The Engine Running

by Jeldenil, keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Neville Longbottom, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, introducing a sub, roomsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Neville and Harry wait for their new roommate, Draco Malfoy. They have some things planned for him. Will he accept?





	Get The Engine Running

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sexting Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261365) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



> Many thanks to our lovely beta [saphira_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black)

Harry watched his fellow students exiting the train and hurrying towards the boats and carriages that would bring them back to Hogwarts. He wanted to run and join them, but the circumstances only allowed him to walk, carefully. He shivered when he thought of Neville’s latest text.

_Go to the loo and prepare yourself with the plug I sent you for Christmas_

He could feel it snugly tucked inside him. Neville had charmed it to vibrate every now and then, so he’d never forget its presence, even when his body adjusted. He was already painfully hard again, but he knew he’d be made to wait. After his earlier rendez-vous with Malfoy, he wouldn’t be granted relief so soon again.

Speaking of the git, where was he? Harry scanned the crowd until he spotted a familiar blonde head disappearing into one of the carriages. He made to follow him, but was stopped short when someone pulled him in a different direction.

“There you are, mate! ‘Mione and I couldn’t find you. What happened?”

Ron sent Harry a worried look and Harry smiled at him. It was a bit annoying that they kept such a close eye on him still, but he couldn’t fault them. It would probably take quite some time to go away completely.

“I was just texting to Nev,” he said with a faint blush. Ron rolled his eyes, but grinned.

“Come on then. We’ve got a carriage. The sooner you get to the Castle, the sooner you get to see him.” Grateful for his school robes hiding the tent in his trousers, Harry followed his best mate to the carriage he indicated. He could hardly wait.   


\--

 

Getting unpacked and fed again after the journey had taken Harry far too long to his liking, but now he was finally back in Neville’s arms, sitting on their enlarged four-poster bed and waiting for their new roommate to show up.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Neville murmured in his neck, his warm hand under Harry’s shirt as Harry leaned back against his chest.

“Me too,” Harry sighed blissfully, shifting so he pressed up closer against Neville’s lap, wanting to feel his cock press against his buttocks.

“So impatient,” Neville chuckled, softly pinching Harry’s nipple and making him groan. “Do you want to watch the map, baby?”

“Please,” Harry whined softly, hardly able to contain his curiosity.

“Do it,” Neville said, and Harry obediently reached for his wand to summon the map.

“I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.” Behind him, he heard Neville hum in approval.

“That map knows you too well.”

Together they watched Malfoy’s dot pacing around the Headmistress’ office, and then, slowly, make its way up to their room.

“Do you think he’s scared?” Harry asked.

“I think he’s shy,” Neville opined, between soft kisses in Harry’s neck.

“It’s a good thing we kept our clothes on. For now.”

There was a knock on the door. Harry’s head flew up.

“It’s your room too, Malfoy!”

Behind him, he could practically feel Neville grin.

The door opened, and a rather confused and mildly irritated-looking Malfoy stepped in.

“That arse Zacharias Smith,” He muttered.

“In here, we say ‘hello,’”  Neville corrected him. Malfoy blinked.

“Excuse me?”

With some difficulty, Harry moved out of Neville’s lap and made space for Malfoy between them like they’d planned.   
“Come, sit. You look tense.”

Malfoy looked back and forth between the two, one eyebrow raised.

“Why?”

“We’d like to talk,” Neville explained gently. “We know Smith complained about you being in the boys dorm. It’s why we offered to take you in.”

“I’m honored,” Malfoy said flatly. He didn’t move.

“We want you here, Malfoy,” Harry said, and smiled at him, watching Malfoy’s eyes widen.

“Didn’t I make that clear back in the train?”

“Uhm I-”

“Sit down,” Neville repeated, a bit firmer. Harry nodded as Malfoy complied at last, seating himself between them. There were pink spots in his neck - Harry thought he looked adorable.

“You.. you really knew I was there?” Malfoy stammered, pointedly looking at Harry’s face instead of his obviously tenting trousers.

“A little bird told us,” Neville said, and reached for his cellular to show it to Malfoy. Harry could see the pink spots in Malfoy’s neck grow as he read their text conversation from that afternoon.

“Millicent- I can’t believe her.”

“She’s been very helpful,” Longbottom said. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to call you Draco, is that okay?”

Malfoy nodded briefly. Harry could tell he was nervous and the situation was still very odd to him.

“I’ll keep calling you Malfoy - I think,” Harry said, and Malfoy was startled in a surprised little smile.

“You can call me Draco, if you’d like”

“I’ll consider it,” Harry answered. Perhaps they’d better get down to the point of their talk.

“Did you enjoy watching me?” Harry asked, a bit nervous to hear the answer.

“I- I wasn’t watching!” Malfoy shook his head, the pink now reaching up to his ears.

“I think you were,” Neville said, smiling at him. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Draco. Harry makes quite the sight.”

Harry whimpered, as just then, the plug inside him decided to let its presence be known again.

“Did you like him watching you, Harry?”

“Y-yeah... I really liked it.”

Malfoy bit his lip and shifted in his seat. Neville nodded at him encouragingly.

“You can tell us.”

“Fine. Uhm. I may have watched a bit.”

“And?” Neville pressed.

“I - it wasn’t terrible.”

“Would you like to watch him again?”

“Please…” Harry whimpered, wanting nothing more than to expose himself in front of Malfoy again.

Malfoy swallowed. Harry watched his adam’s apple bob in his long, slender throat. He really was very beautiful.

“If… If you insist. Is this a requirement for sharing your room?”

Neville laughed, a deep, throaty laugh, and shook his head.   
“Of course not. But I think you’d like it, won’t you, Draco?”

The former Slytherin nodded, just a tiny little nod, but clear enough for Harry to see.

“May I, Sir?” Harry asked, already moving his hand down to his crotch.   
“Go on then, show Draco what a good boy you’ve been.”

Harry was so eager that his fingers slipped away from his button twice before he managed to open his fly. He heard Malfoy inhale sharply, and when he looked up, something in Malfoy’s eyes had changed. He looked hungry now, and not half confused or insecure anymore. Harry pushed his trousers down to his knees, giving the blond a good view of his thighs as well as his cock and balls.

“Turn around for us, baby,” Neville encouraged him. “On your hands and knees. Show him.”

Harry scrambled to do as he was told, turning his backside to the other two and groaning softly when he felt the plug give another little buzz.

“He’s been wearing that since he came for you in the train,” Neville informed Malfoy. “It’s making him very hard and needy, isn’t it, Harry?”

“Fuck, yes,” Harry confirmed, his thighs shaking a bit already.

“He’s not allowed to come yet, though, and he’s being very good about it so far. Would you like to make it a little harder for him, Draco?”

Behind him, Harry heard Malfoy groan something.

“What was that, Draco?” Neville asked.

“I - I want to…” Malfoy sounded as shaky as Harry felt.

“You can tell me, it’s okay.”

“But… but he’s your boyfriend.”

“He could be yours, too, Draco. Would you like that?”

“I- I think so.”

“We’ll talk about it soon, then. Now tell me what you want to do.”

“I- I want to erm- suck him off?”

Harry almost cried out with how much he wanted that.

“I think Harry would like that very much,” Neville said.

“Now… Harry, can you lay on your back for Draco?  Yes, just like that, hips on the pillow, good. I’m going to make myself a bit more comfortable watching. You don’t mind me watching, do you, Draco?”

“It’s alright.”

“Go on then.”

From the corner of his eye, Harry could just see Neville move about as he got himself out of his trousers and pants. And then Malfoy came into view, his face now as pink as his neck, and his eyes dark. He hesitated for a breath, then gingerly reached for Harry’s cock, his slender fingers wrapping around the base and holding it tight. Harry spread his thighs as wide as his trousers - still wrapped around his lower legs - would allow. Malfoy exhaled, then bowed his head over Harry’s cock and gave it a long, careful lick from the base up. Harry moaned, and behind Malfoy, he saw Neville move his hand up over his prick.

“How does it feel, Harry? Do you like Draco’s tongue on your cock?” Harry groaned, and ground his hips upwards.

“Merlin, yes… more.”

“Do you want him to take it in his mouth? Remember, you can’t come yet.”

“Please-”

Malfoy didn’t need to be told twice. He opened his mouth and guided Harry’s glans between his lips, sucking on it softly. It was almost too much for Harry, already sensitive from the plug and the anticipation, and he had to focus really hard to keep from coming.

“Do you want Harry to touch you, Draco?” Neville asked, and the blond hummed around Harry’s cock.

“That’s a yes, I believe. Touch him, Harry.” Harry reached out, running his fingers through Malfoy’s hair. It was fine and soft, and Harry immediately loved it. Emboldened, Malfoy took his cock in deeper, lowering his face until his nose touched Harry’s stomach. Harry took a hold of Malfoy’s hair and moaned, doing his best to keep still and not just shove his entire length into Malfoy’s mouth in one go. It seemed like this was the farthest Malfoy was able to go for now, and Harry could see him strain to fit in as much as possible.

“Fuck, Draco, you look so hot like that, you’re working so hard,” Neville praised him, and Harry felt Malfoy shiver. He let Harry’s cock slide out of his mouth, then took him in again, bobbing up and down carefully. Harry gritted his teeth, determined not to come - it felt so damn good.

“Nev,” Harry moaned, “I’m close-”

“Good boy,” Neville praised him. “Thanks for telling me, Harry. Now Draco, if you want to, you can make him come, but Harry will need to be punished.”

Malfoy made an odd sound around Harry’s cock, but he didn’t stop. Instead, he gently fondled Harry’s balls, and sucked a little harder. Harry briefly yanked his hair in retaliation. Fuck- he would get Malfoy back for this. It became impossible to think coherently, though, because Malfoy did something with his tongue, pressing it against the tip of Harry’s cock, and Harry was helplessly coming, moaning loudly as waves of pleasure surged through his body. Malfoy sputtered and let Harry’s cock slip out of his mouth, gently pumping it while Harry was still coming.

“Damn, Potter, you could have warned,” he hissed - rather unfairly in Harry’s opinion.

“Sorry,” Harry said nonetheless once he’d gathered his breath. “I didn’t know you couldn’t take some come in your mouth.”

“I- Potter, I didn’t expect it, is all.”

“Boys.” Neville managed to sound stern even if he was still slowly pumping his own cock.

“Don’t bicker, please. We need to decide on Harry’s punishment. And Draco’s reward.”  
  
\-------

“Is that really necessary?” Draco asked, wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“He came without permission from his Master, which is me,” Neville smiled softly. His cock was still rock hard in his hand, but he knew he needed to take the time now to properly explain, to make sure Draco truly understood. He allowed himself one more pull, watching carefully how Draco’s eyes followed the movement of his hand, before he dragged his wrist to rest on his thigh.

“I didn’t really give him a choice,” Draco said meekly, his eyes now darting to Harry, who was panting and and rolled so he was spread chest-first across the length of the bed. Neville knew the plug was still buried in his hole, buzzing softly, keeping him on edge despite his previous orgasm.

“He always has a choice, Draco,” Neville said plainly. “Harry is never forced to do anything he doesn’t want, and I am fully aware of his boundaries and limitations.”

Draco’s eyes were still focused on Harry, and his hand was now brushing the back of his calf tentatively.

“Harry has a safe word, as do I. As will you if you choose to join us.”

“Mmm,” Harry murmured into the sheets.

Neville wasn’t surprised by the confused look on Draco’s face, but he was encouraged by the fact that Draco’s hand was still on Harry’s leg, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

“I think for the rest of tonight we’ll just use colours, eh? Green is go, yellow is slow down, or warning, and red is stop. If any of us say red, Draco, we stop playing, no questions asked. Do not feel afraid to use your safe words.” Neville waited a tick for the information to sink in, and he breathed a sigh of relief when Draco nodded in acquiescence.

“Great,” Neville continued. “Now, Harry, you came quite magnificently in Draco’s mouth.” He chuckled to himself when he heard Draco’s sharp inhale of breath at his blatant statement.

“For punishment, I’m going to spank you with that darling little plug still buzzing in your hole.” Neville paused as he watched Harry shudder in response to his words. Draco’s hand clenched over Harry’s thigh, but Neville wasn’t sure if it was because of nervousness or excitement.

“Draco, you get a reward for making Harry come like that. You must have been pretty incredible, Harry is normally such a good boy.” Draco swallowed hard and Harry moaned softly into the mattress.

Neville cocked his head. “Look at me, Draco.”

He knew how his voice sounded, strong and dominating, so different from previous years. The war had hardened him, made him crave this sense of control and command. He had used it the first time he’d found Harry, crumpled in a corner, looking lost and destroyed.

Harry held so much pressure, the entire weight of the Wizarding world on his shoulders, but when they were together, Neville let him put that weight on a shelf, taking the reins, and making sure the only thing Harry could focus on was his own pleasure.

He wondered if Draco needed that as well, the heft of his home, of his choices, of his consequences lifted from him. If Neville could release that burden, if only just while they were in their room together. Or, if the lack of control in Draco’s life would make him crave more control in bed, if he would want to help Neville hold the weight as well.

There was only one way to find out, and once he confirmed that Draco’s eyes were fixated on his own, he took the chance.

“I’m going to give you a choice, sweetheart.” Neville licked his lips when he saw Draco blush at the pet name. “You can help me administer the spanking, or get one of your own.”

He wasn’t sure who moaned louder, Harry, or Draco, whose hand had left Harry’s calf and was now clenching hard on Harry’s arse. The other one flew to his own throat, and Neville grinned.

“Or, if you’re really good,” Neville leaned in until his lips were barely grazing Draco’s, “I’ll let you do both.”

He captured Draco’s moan into his mouth as he leaned in and kissed him, hard, unyielding. Neville’s hand grasped the back of Draco’s head, his fingers threading through Draco’s hair and giving the locks a solid tug.

Draco reciprocated, his tongue searching Neville’s mouth with abandon. Neville’s hand dragged down the back of Draco’s head until it rested on his neck. He wrapped his fingers around Draco’s throat, pressing a thumb until the hollow of his collarbone.

Neville broke the kiss, drawing his lips to Draco’s cheek, to his jaw.

“Would you like that, Draco?” he murmured into his ear.

“Yes,” Draco whined in response.

Neville smiled, and let his knuckle graze the tenting in Draco’s trousers, quickly, while his other hand remained on his throat.

“When you’re in our bed, Draco, you may refer to me as Sir.” The back of his finger pressed into his cock through the rough fabric.

He paused, letting his hot breath fill Draco’s ear until he heard that glorious sound leave his lips.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy, Draco,” Neville growled before biting the lobe of his ear _hard_ , then lapping at it with the tip of his tongue. “Good boy.”

Draco shuddered, and when Neville pulled back, he stared into Draco’s gorgeous grey eyes, pupils dilated in arousal.

“Both of you stand for me,” Neville’s voice filled the room, and he couldn’t help but smile broadly when Draco complied quickly, hopping to his feet with eagerness. Harry followed, carefully flipping himself over on the mattress and standing, his trousers still pooled around his ankles.

“Harry,” Neville requested, tilting his head, “step out of that, and help me get Draco undressed.”

It took Harry a moment to kick the fabric off of his ankles, but as soon as he did, Harry maneuvered himself in front of Draco. Neville leaned back and admired the two men, normally pitted against each other, and yet, in the softness of their bedroom they stood parallel, equal. Gorgeous and ready and at his command.

Harry glanced at Neville, and Neville offered a soft, encouraging smile. Harry grinned back before placing a shy kiss on Draco’s lips.

Joining the pair, Neville stood and slowly started unbuttoning Draco’s shirt as Harry continued to kiss him. He knew how much Harry had been waiting for this exact moment, confessions after late night wanks over the past autumn. How much Harry had been infatuated with Draco, how he wondered how those soft pink lips would feel against his own.

Neville confessed to wondering the same thing, curious as to whether his perfect hair extended to a perfect cock, to a perfect arse.

They’d both soon find out, as Neville’s fingers yanked off Draco’s shirt and delved earnestly to the flies on his trousers. In one pull, he yanked the fabric down his thighs, exposing Draco’s throbbing red cock.

Draco let out a beautiful moan as Neville bent down and gave the tip a tiny lick before working his mouth upward to Draco’s pert nipples. Harry swallowed down the next few moans escaping Draco’s mouth as they continued to kiss and nip at each other.

“On your knees, love,” Neville whispered in Harry’s ear, and Harry dropped to the floor, situating himself on all fours. Draco stood frozen in place as he watched Neville cast a cushioning charm on the ground and transfigured his wand into a long, flat paddle.

“You were such a good boy before Draco made you come, weren’t you,” Neville asked as he let the paddle stroke down Harry’s spine until it pressed gently on his arse.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded, and Neville gripped the paddle handle harder to avoid grabbing at his exposed cock.

“I think five paddles should do it, what do you think Harry?”

“Neville,” Harry let his head drop between his shoulders, his arse tilted up into the air.

“More?” Neville chuckled. It had been so long since they’d done this, the entire winter hols seeming longer than any before. His own palm was itchy, and it seemed Harry’s backside was as well.

“Mmmh,” Harry moaned incoherently, and Neville responded with a quick, satisfying smack across his arse.

“Louder, Harry, let Draco know how much you like being punished.”

“More, please,” Harry gasped and Neville arched back his arm, delivering a hard paddle to his left cheek.

“Do you want to count for us, Draco?” Neville didn’t take his eyes off of Harry, but he felt Draco shuffle next to him.

He paused, paddle held tightly in the air until he heard Draco let out a breathy, “Two.” Neville had half-expected Draco to respond in a snarl, a sarcastic quip about Potter finally being punished, the Golden Boy getting what he deserved, but instead, Draco seemed drawn into the scene, his eyes unable to leave Harry’s reddening skin.

“Thank you, Draco,” Neville said before crashing the flat wood into Harry’s backside again, shivering as the hard crack reverberated throughout the room.

“Three,” Draco said, louder this time.

“Harry, what do we say?” Neville instructed.

“ _Fuck,_ thank you, Malfoy.” Harry’s voice came out gravely, and Neville wondered for a moment if the toy was buzzing again. He placed a hand on the pink skin on his arse and felt a slight vibration.

Neville breathed out, trying to calm himself. He wanted Harry’s arse cherry red before he entered him, until his hole would be desperately clenching around Neville’s thick cock.

“Two more, love,” Neville wasn’t sure how much more patient he could be. He had been hard on and off all day, and it was starting to drive him mad.

He pulled back and placed another satisfying smack across Harry’s arse, and forced himself to be patient.

“Four.”

“Thank you, Malfoy.”

The force of the next paddle left all three of them breathless, and Neville felt his cock twitch at the thick red stripe it left across Harry’s delectable arse.

“Five,” Draco practically mewled, and Harry’s “Thank you, Malfoy” came out as a cry.

“Colour?” Neville asked.

“Green, oh gods, Neville, please,” Harry begged. He spread his thighs, exposing the silver tip of the plug peeking out of his hole.

Draco let out a hiss at the sight, and Neville diverted his eyes to the blond, holding out the paddle.

“Harry’s punishment is over. Think it’s time for some pleasure, don’t you?” He pushed the paddle into Draco’s palm.

“I- I don’t think I could do it,” Draco’s eyes dropped to the floor, but his cock still showed quite a bit of interest.

“Do you think you could receive it?” Neville asked, then paused. He watched as Draco’s eyes widened and he licked his lips. “Want to know how good it can feel, having my hands heat up your backside? How sensitive your entire body can be after a good spanking?”

Draco’s cheeks reddened almost to the same colour as Harry’s arse, a beautifully stark contrast to the paleness of his skin. He nodded slightly, and Neville smiled.

He sat on the bed, and tapped his hand on his thighs.

Draco swallowed hard before draping himself over Neville’s lap, his half-hard cock nestling in between Neville’s thighs.

“What’s your colour, Draco,” Neville asked, his hand rubbing circles into his arse.

“Green,” Draco answered. He was practically vibrating in his lap, and Neville could feel Draco’s heart beating in his chest.

“Harry, I think our Draco is a little nervous. Why don’t you distract him a little?” Neville asked, giving Harry a sultry wink.

Harry grinned, and still on his knees, he crawled until his face was close to Draco’s own. “Gonna kiss you now, okay?”

Draco let out a little moan, and Harry drew their lips together.

Neville watched the two kiss for a moment, before giving Draco a couple of soft smacks on the beautiful pale skin of his backside.

Draco and Harry kept kissing, and Neville could feel his cock fattening up against the inside of his thigh. He continued to place teasing smacks with his hand along Draco’s skin, a little harder each time until Draco was practically bucking in his lap.

Neville kneaded his cheeks, relishing the red that was seeping across his skin. He pulled his hand back and delivered four harder spanks, waiting each time for Draco to respond.

Draco’s mouth was still preoccupied with Harry’s, their tongues dancing and moans escaping both of their throats. Neville threaded one of his hands into Harry’s hair and tugged backward, making sure Draco’s moans and possible safeword would be heard clearly.

“Watch him, Harry. Watch how much Draco likes this.”

Neville proceeded to spank him, harder and harder as Draco moaned and writhed and grappled at his calf, and the mattress. His hands finally grabbed onto Harry’s hips, pressing his nails in as Neville continued to deliver hard smacks to his sensitive cheeks.

“Can you give me twenty more, sweetheart?” Neville asked, and when Draco only nodded in response, he grabbed a chunk of his beautiful blond hair and yanked hard.

“Answer me, Draco,” Neville growled, and Draco’s eyes rolled backward.

“Yes, Sir, please, Sir,” Draco answered with a yelp, but Neville didn’t let go of his hair. Instead, he admired the long expanse of Draco’s throat, the way his breath was panting in short bursts.

“This time you count, Harry,” Neville commanded.

Harry nodded and cupped Draco’s face with his hands, Draco’s fingers still clawing into his sides.

“You’re doing so good, Malfoy,” Harry cooed, his lips practically touching Draco’s cheek.

Neville gave Harry a quick nod of encouragement before he whipped back his arm and planted a hard thwack on Draco’s arse. Each blow drove Draco closer to Harry’s lips, but they still didn’t touch.

“Oh, fuck, ow, yes,” Draco moaned into Harry’s skin as Neville drove him closer and closer to the brink with each strike of his palm. Harry’s own voice was throaty but strong as he counted them out.

“Gods, I think I might-” Draco started as Harry called out “Fourteen”.

“You need my permission to come, Draco.” Neville paused, running a light finger over Draco’s tender skin. Draco squirmed in his lap, as Neville let his finger drop into the cleft of his arse. “Six more, and then maybe Harry will let you come in his mouth.”

“Yes, oh gods, please Neville,” Harry gasped, and Neville felt Draco’s cock twitch in excitement. “Come on, Draco, you can do it,” he added, wiping away a couple of tears that collected in the corner of Draco’s eyes.

Neville’s cock pulsed at hearing Harry’s murmur of Draco’s name, and he shifted Draco in his lap until his hips pressed against his own cock.

Draco nodded and sniffled quietly, and Neville delivered six more tantalizing slaps before turning him over and pulling Draco into his chest.

“You did so well, darling,” Neville breathed into his hair, and extended a hand to Harry’s shoulder. “You both did so well.”

In all the scenarios Neville had allowed himself to delve into over the long winter, he could have never imagined their first evening going quite so well, both boys behaving with both Neville and each other.

“Draco, why don’t you lay back, hands on the headboard.”

Draco nodded, expanding himself across the bed until his fingers wrapped around the spindles. Neville wanted to drag his tongue down Draco’s body, starting with the spot behind his ear all the way down to his rigid cock, but he didn’t. He wanted to save that for next time, when he and Harry could worship Draco in all of the ways they’d wanted to for so long.

Neville couldn’t wait any longer now. He needed to plunge into Harry’s needy hole before his desperation clouded his judgment.

“Harry, darling, all fours again for me,” Neville said, and Harry complied quickly, settling himself between Draco’s thighs.

“Going to fuck you now.” He dropped his lips to Harry’s reddened arse, biting and nibbling along the sensitive skin. His fingers delved into his cleft, removing the silver toy, which to Neville’s surprise was still strongly vibrating.

“Oh baby, has this been going off the whole night?” He moaned when Harry nodded. “I’ll take care of you love, just hold on.”

Neville licked a thick stripe up Harry’s furled hole, and listened to him gasp in response.

“As much as I love hearing you moan, I think there’s something else that can fill that pretty little throat of yours.”

“Fuck, yes Sir,” Harry nodded rapidly.

“Draco, Harry’s going to suck you now. Don’t come until I say so, yellow when you’re getting close, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Draco responded loudly and Neville chuckled.

“Good boys.”

Neville continued to lap around Harry’s hole as Harry took Draco’s throbbing length into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Potter,” Draco keened, and Neville rewarded Harry by delving his tongue deep into him. He wanted to command Draco to say Harry instead, but the way Harry moaned around his cock told him differently. Harry didn’t seem to mind one bit.

Neville couldn’t wait anymore. He positioned himself behind Harry and allowed the tip to press tantalizingly against his hole. Harry moaned again, one hand gripping the sheets while the other scraped across Draco’s nipples.

He dug his fingers into Harry’s hips and pushed forward, sinking into Harry’s core, finally after all this time.

“Oh, fuck, love, you’re so tight for me, aren’t you,” Neville gasped, and Harry moaned again around Draco’s cock.

“Keep doing that, Potter and you’re going to make me come,” Draco gasped, as his hands cradled the back of Harry’s head.

“Not yet, baby,” Neville crooned as he thrust into Harry, setting a grueling pace. It felt so good to be inside of his partner again, and knowing that Harry was fulfilling one of their own fantasies as well just made the whole thing that much better.

He knew Draco was close, and he was almost there as well after teasing himself all day. He wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock. Harry clenched around his length as Neville gave him a long pull.

“Mmm, seems like Harry’s ready as well,” Neville laughed as he quickened his thrusts. Harry moaned again around Draco’s length.

“Fuck, yellow, damnit Potter, that mouth,” Draco groaned, his face completely flushed.

“Come for us, Draco,” Neville said, and he watched as Harry took his cock all the way down. Draco’s head jerked back into the pillow as he came, filling Harry’s throat with his orgasm.

He continued to spasm and fuck into Harry’s mouth until his climax finally receded, leaving him panting and out of breath.

Neville pulled Harry up, aligning his back with his chest, and continued to fuck into him in long pounding thrusts. Harry tilted his head back so it rested in the crook of Neville’s shoulder.

“Such a good boy for us, Harry,” Neville said encouragingly. “Do you want to come, sweetheart?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, please Sir,” he moaned.

Neville threw a glance in Draco’s direction. “Why don’t you give him a hand, Draco?”

“Gladly,” Draco responded, and Neville felt a sudden sense of relief rush over his skin. This, the three of them. It was going to work. He just knew it.

Draco kissed Harry’s jaw, then his cheek, then his lips, as Neville fucked into him from behind. Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth when his cock was surrounded with long, pale fingers.

“Come for us, Harry.”

Neville groaned heavily as Harry clamped down on his cock as his orgasm spurted all over Draco’s fingers.

“Yes, baby, yes,” Neville continued to thrust into him as he rode out his orgasm, sandwiched between Neville and Draco’s chests. “So good for us, love.”

“Ngggh fuck,” Harry moaned, and with one final thrust, Neville was tipping over the edge as well, filling Harry’s tight arse with his come.

“So good,” Neville let out, biting hard on Harry’s neck, his hair tickling Draco’s cheek. He canted his hips as his cock spasmed in Harry’s core.

Finally withdrawing, Neville settled himself on the bed, extending an arm out to both Harry and Draco. They both draped themselves over his chest, breath still heavy and panting as Harry wandlessly cast about cleaning charms.

\----

It was quiet in the room, and all Draco could hear were Potter’s and Longbottom’s breaths mingling with his own. Longbottom was stroking his back gently, but Draco could hardly move himself. His arse was still glowing from the spanking he’d received earlier, and his limbs felt heavy. He really wanted to sleep, but his mind was whirring. How could this just have happened? To him? Was it all a dream? An elaborate, cruel prank? Had he finally gone mad?  
Shaking, he buried his face against Longbottom’s shoulder, trying to soothe himself by sniffing up his scent. He smelled like sweat, and campfires, and flowers, and something in his scent made Draco’s heart rate slow down. Still, there were so many questions he didn’t have the time or focus to ask during their recent- during the sex they’d just had. They’d had sex. Together. The three of them. Draco couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He inhaled again, trying to stay quiet, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.   
  
“Draco?” he heard Longbottom’s deep voice interrupt his thoughts. He looked up, meeting concerned blue eyes.

“How are you feeling?”

“Uh-”

“Harry.” Longbottom whispered, and before Draco realised what was happening, Potter was moving to his other side, wrapping gentle arms around his waist and pressing kisses on the back of his neck.

“It’s alright, Draco,” Potter whispered, and Draco shuddered. It was even stranger to hear his first name from those lips when they were not having sex.

“Why- why… are you- don’t you two hate me?” Draco finally managed, his voice shaking.

“We don’t.” Longbottom’s voice was like warm water, immensely soothing. “We’ve seen the change in you, Draco. And not just this year, but before that. We know you’ve been struggling like us. We know you were on our side, really. Harry’s been fascinated with you for ages. And I- last year, in school, I started to see you like Harry did.”

Draco sighed.

“I… I wasn’t good. I couldn’t.”

“We know, Draco,” Potter murmured in his neck, one of his hands sliding up to fold around his chest, then his shoulder.

“I don’t - I don’t deserve this,” Draco whispered. He simultaneously wanted to run and to keep basking in bed with these two beautiful men on either side of him.

“Don’t say that,” Potter said, leaning in to kiss Draco’s cheek. “We like you, Draco. Don’t you like us?”

Draco bit his lip. He did. It was just-

“I… I can’t believe it. I wanted you to notice me. It’s all I ever wanted, and now…”

“We noticed you,” Longbottom said, his hand rubbing circles on Draco’s lower back. He pressed a soft kiss against Draco’s forehead. “We noticed you and we decided we wanted you to be with us. We’ve talked about it so many times.”

“I didn’t know,” Draco whispered. “It’s… it’s a little overwhelming.”

“You don’t have to decide now,” Potter reassured him. “You can take all the time you need. You can stay with us here if you want, or you can move back to the dorm and we’ll talk to Zacharias. Or you can stay here in a different bed and we’ll make sure you won’t be involved in our lovelife, or overhear it, or see it. If that’s what you prefer.”

Draco shook his head against Longbottom’s chest. No. He wouldn’t want that.

“I want to stay here with you, for now,” he confessed, and heard a pleased humm from Longbottom in response. Potter kissed his neck again.

“Thank you, Draco,” Longbottom said gently. “I’m happy to hear that.”

“Me too,” Potter confirmed.

“Are you sore anywhere?” Longbottom asked. Draco shrugged.

“A bit on my backside. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“You don’t have to handle it. We’re all tired, but you and Harry deserve to fall asleep painfree. How are you feeling, love?”

“In need of some balm,” Potter confessed, and he moved away from Draco slightly, but not before he’d left another kiss in his neck.

“Okay. Draco, can you lie on your stomach for me?” Longbottom asked. Draco realised that that was what Potter was doing too. They lay side by side, their backs and buttocks exposed as Longbottom summoned soothing balms and started to rub them into their skin with careful fingers. Soon, Draco could feel it starting to work, easing the pain he still felt from his spanking and making his muscles relax. Next to him, Potter’s breaths became heavier and when he turned his head, he saw that Potter had fallen asleep, his mouth slightly opened and his face relaxed. Merlin, he was gorgeous. Draco smiled gently and moved in to kiss Potter softly on his cheek. A smile spread on the sleeping man’s face, and it was that more than anything else that made Draco feel secure at last. Potter trusted him. Longbottom trusted him too. He carefully pulled a blanket over his - boyfriend? Roommate with benefits? And smiled up at Longbottom who’d laid down beside him again.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I think I can sleep now.”

The words had not left his lips before he could feel his eyes close, and with a last soft kiss from Longbottom, he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments <3


End file.
